


La couleur de l'acier

by eiramew



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Approximativement Ep3 Book4</p>
<p>Entrevue d'une soirée houleuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La couleur de l'acier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNobleSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobleSong/gifts).



_Keep my glass full until morning light, cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_On for tonight_

_Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_No, I'm just holding on for tonight_

Sia - Chandelier

 

 -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -

_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger_

_Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight_

_And how could I ever refuse_

_I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war_

_Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more_

ABBA – Waterloo

 

* * *

Lin fit claquer son verre vide sur la table. Kuvira l'imita.

'' Combien ça fait?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter… ''

Beifong avait les joues en feu.

'' Onze, non? ''

Demanda-t-elle. Déjà, Kuvira remplissait leurs verres. Le chef de police jeta un œil autour d'elle. Elle n'apercevait personne susceptible de la reconnaître dans ce bar bruyant et mal famé, expressément choisi. Lin regarda son verre, puis Kuvira. La jeune femme buvait lentement, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Beifong l'avait invitée dans ce taudis dans le but d'accélérer son départ de Republic City, mais la Grande Unificatrice s'était révélée être une charmante coéquipière. De plus, le chef de police aurait de quoi justifier sa gueule de bois du lendemain. À raison d'avoir longtemps noyé sa tristesse dans l'alcool, Lin était devenue une buveuse redoutable, mais Kuvira s'avérait être particulièrement endurcie.

Beifong avala son verre d'une traite, puis un autre, puis encore en un autre. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais elle ne voulait rien montrer à la jeune femme. De son côté, la Grande Unificatrice avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son aspect impassible. La moindre blague lancée à une table voisine provoquait son hilarité intérieure. Lorsqu'elles eurent vidé une troisième bouteille, Kuvira ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire. Un rire grave et masculin qui s'échappait d'une bouche provocante. Lin serra son verre avec force. Elle devait tout faire pour s'empêcher de succomber au charme grandissant de sa partenaire. Les mouvements de tête grivois de Kuvira nouaient le ventre de Lin et empêchaient l'air d'oxygéner correctement son organisme. N'y tenant plus, Beifong se leva en se cramponnant à la table.

'' Je reviens. ''

Marmonna-t-elle en titubant jusqu'aux toilettes. Si la propreté du bar était des plus douteuses, celle des lavabos était anormalement irréprochable. Le chef de police nota mentalement que cette hygiène soudaine pourrait faire l'objet d'une enquête approfondie. Elle poussa la porte qui lui semblait être la plus solide et s'enferma à double tour. Lin fit glisser son pantalon et repoussa sa culotte. Son entrejambe trempé ne pouvait que mettre en évidence le désir qu'elle éprouvait face à l'Unificatrice.

'' Tu va gentiment arrêter de penser à Kuvira, tu va sortir d'ici, payer la note, raccompagner la Grande Unificatrice et tu va simplement rentrer chez toi pour essayer de dormir quelques heures. ''

Le chef de police se répétait mentalement ces instructions.

'' Tu va gentiment arrêter de penser à Kuvira, (elle ajusta sa tunique) tu va sortir d'ici, (elle poussa la porte) payer la … ''

Un choc.

Kuvira, droite, les mains croisées dans le dos, attendait devant la porte, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Lin essaya de se maîtriser.

'' Que-ce que vous faites là?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente, chef Beifong. ''

Répondit la jeune femme en souriant davantage. Le ton du Kuvira sous-entendait une multitude de choses.

Lin décida de prendre le chemin le plus court.

Sans ménagement, elle poussa la Grande Unificatrice contre les lavabos et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

'' Bon Dieu! Gémit Kuvira. Ce n'est pas trop tôt! ''

Un geste net de Lin débarrassa la jeune femme de son armure métallique. La Grande Unificatrice laissa échapper un rire inquiétant. Le chef de police comprit trop tard que que garde son uniforme en compagnie de Kuvira ne présageait rien de bon. Un à un, les fragments de sa tenue s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce, laissant Lin à demi dénudée. Beifong attrapa la tunique de la Grande Unificatrice et la tira avec fureur au dessus des épaules de Kuvira. L'uniforme fut roulé en boule et jeté négligemment. Les deux femmes se toisaient, la rage contractant leurs poings. Kuvira ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste et le chef était loin de se laisser dominer. La jeune femme fendit l'air de sa main et les derniers vêtements couvrant le corps de Lin tombèrent au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Furieuse, Beifong empoigna le pantalon de Kuvira et le descendit d'un coup sec. La Grande Unificatrice manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au bord de l'évier. Lin saisi les genoux de la jeune femme et la força à écarter les jambes. Sa main progressa le long des cuisses de la jeune femme et dégagea sa culotte avec rudesse.

'' Chef... ''

Murmura malicieusement la Grande Unificatrice. Elles se turent. Quelqu'un était en train de descendre les escaliers. Kuvira balaya la salle d'un revers de main et la poignée se tordit de manière à ce que la porte ne puisse plus s'ouvrir.

La jeune femme rit de sa voix sourde.

'' Quel dommage, nous voilà coincées toutes les deux… ''

Lin sourit avant d'enfoncer deux doigts entre les jambes de Kuvira qui se raidit avec délice. Elle se soufflaient au visage leur haleines brusques et avinées.

'' Aucune importance, répondit le chef de police. Il y a toujours un moyen de s'échapper, non? ''

L'Unificatrice serra les dents pour taire ses gémissements. Elle agrippa les épaules de Lin et y enfonça ses ongles. Beifong grogna.

'' S'il y a une marque, vous me le payerez. ''

Les doigts de Kuvira suivirent la ligne de son cou et pénétrèrent dans les cheveux de Lin, forçant le chef de police à amener sa tête entre ses jambes. Lin sourit pour elle-même. Elle savait Kuvira à sa merci. Plus d'obligations envers la jeune femme, seulement la satisfaction de son propre ego. La Grande Unificatrice sentait ses orteils et ses doigts se contracter involontairement. Elle ne savait pas si elle désirait que Lin s'arrête. Dans tous les cas, si Kuvira en avait l'intention morale, son corps ne lui obéirait pas. L'alcool se répandait dans ses veines, engourdissant ses bras et ses jambes. Son cœur, en revanche, battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle soupçonnait Lin de l'entendre aussi nettement qu'elle l'entendait elle-même. Kuvira lâcha un grognement. Il _fallait_ que la langue de Lin arrête de faire ce qu'elle faisait. _Maintenant_. D'une main vacillante, la jeune femme tenta de repousser la tête de Beifong, mais ses efforts vains encouragèrent le chef de police à porter le coup fatal. Plus loin, plus haut, plus fort. Cette fois-ci, Kuvira ne put rien faire. Les gémissements se changèrent en cris implorants. Lin se hissa à la hauteur de la jeune femme en se léchant les lèvres, ravie. Elle venait de gagner cette bataille, mais la guerre était loin d'être terminée. Quand Kuvira eut repris son souffle, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Beifong et l'embrassa. Toute trace de violence avait disparue, comme happées par le tourbillon de sensations qui avait traversé le corps de la jeune femme.

La lutte était suspendue.

Pour le moment.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lin et Kuvira avaient décidé de rentrer à pied. La tâche s'avéra délicate, puisque la Grande Unificatrice était à peine capable de marcher droit. Beifong la soutint jusqu'à l'hôtel et la guida dans sa suite. Kuvira avait trop bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Lin poussa la porte du salon et poussa la jeune femme à l'intérieur. La Grande Unificatrice tituba et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en riant. Beifong ne s'attarda pas. Elle avait besoin de repos.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Baatar Jr n'avait pas réussi à fermer l’œil. Il trouvait que la ''réunion'' de Kuvira au commissariat de police prenait un temps interminable. Lorsqu'il entendu sa fiancée rire, il se leva immédiatement et marcha jusqu'au salon.

'' Kuvira? ''

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air hébété avant de se remettre à s'esclaffer. Baatar s'avança vers elle. La surprise commençait à faire place à l'inquiétude.

'' Kuvira, est-ce que tout va bien? ''

Elle lui sourit en tendit la main vers lui. Il s'approcha davantage et se pencha pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui de la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa avec appétit. Un goût pesant d'alcool submergea la bouche de Baatar.

'' Kuvira tu as… ''

Elle posa un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme et secoua la tête.

'' Peut-être… ''

Il essaya de la mettre debout.

'' Tu ferai mieux d'aller au lit… ''

La Grande Unificatrice l'attrapa par le dos et le tira entre ses jambes.

'' Baatar… ''

Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Il tenta de se dégager mais elle resserra son étreinte.

'' Baatar, s'il te plaît… ''

Il était contre elle, contre son corps brûlant d'un désir qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il résista encore et réussi à se relever.

'' Baatar, fais-le, s'il te plaît… ''

Supplia Kuvira. Elle glissa une main sous la tunique de son fiancé et se mit à sourire.

'' Tu en as autant envie que moi… ''

Dans un ultime effort, Baatar parvint à soulever la Grande Unificatrice.

'' Je pense qu'une bonne douche te fera du bien. ''

Elle retrouva son rire saccadé.

'' Tu viendra avec moi, hein! ''

Il l'amena jusqu'à la baignoire et la fit asseoir, toute habillée. Kuvira poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau couler contre son corps. La chaleur du liquide la remplit de joie et elle rit à nouveau. Baatar tourna le robinet et une eau glaciale jaillit de la douche. Kuvira suffoqua et sortit de la baignoire en gémissant. Son fiancé l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements trempés. Malgré le froid de l'eau, la peau de la jeune femme demeurait toujours chaude sous les mains de Baatar. Il lui donna une serviette et l'observa pendant qu'elle se séchait en grelottant. Son corps était beau d'une ravissante puissance.

Pourtant, elle pleurait.

Baatar lui tendit un pyjama qu'elle enfila avec difficulté. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et la coucha avec délicatesse. Baatar tenu longtemps Kuvira contre lui pour l'aider à se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas son corps qui était froid. C'était interne, profond et glacé.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Kuvira ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait les paupières lourdes et la bouche pâteuse. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se massa les tempes. Peu à peu, les images de sa soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Lin, elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle replaça ses bras le long de son corps en soupirant. Sa main heurta celle de son fiancé. Kuvira tourna lentement sa tête vers lui. Il la fixait de ses yeux verts, pâles d'une tendre inquiétude. Devinant sa question, la jeune femme caressa la joue de Baatar.

'' Je vais mieux. ''

Dit elle en souriant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit à son tour.

'' C'est bien. ''

Kuvira blottit sa tête contre la poitrine de Baatar.

'' À propos de hier soir… Je voulais te dire merci. Merci d'avoir été un gentleman et d'avoir repoussé mes avances. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais, et je n'ose même pas penser aux choses qui auraient pu se passer si tu n'avais pas dit non. ''

Il embrassa son front pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir? L'amour pardonnait tout.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Après avoir avalé deux cachets contre le mal de tête et attaché sa ceinture, Kuvira jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans le miroir et descendit à la réception. La jeune femme n'avait pas faim, alors elle laissa Baatar dans la grande salle à manger en compagnie de Bolin et d'autres sergents. Kuvira sortit prendre l'air un instant. Sans grande surprise, elle trouva Beifong adossée à l'une des colonnes de marbre soutenant la devanture de l'hôtel. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à elle et lui tendit une main.

'' Bonjour, Chef. ''

Lin sourit. Elle prit la main de Kuvira et la serra avec franchise.

'' Bonjour, Grande Unificatrice. ''

L'étincelle malicieuse qui traversa le regard de Lin ne faisait aucun doute. Au simple contact de ses doigts, la jeune femme sut que leur histoire se poursuivrait. Kuvira avait autant besoin d'elle que de son fiancé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la même nécessité. Quelque chose de plus subtil, avec le chef de police, de plus pénétrant. L'autre côté du miroir dans lequel se reflétait la Grande Unificatrice.

Comment pouvait-elle apporter l'équilibre au sein de son empire si son propre équilibre n'était pas lui-même comblé?

**Author's Note:**

> | 13/12/14 |
> 
> JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE WIL! ♥  
> PLEIN D'AMOUR ET PLEIN DE CÂLIN !!  
> J'espère que cette fic te fera sourire, j'y ai mis mon âme.  
> Je suis plutôt nulle en discours, alors ne m'en veux pas. Je fais court, mais tu me comprendra... ;)  
> Kuvira, Lin et moi levons nos verres à ta réussite.  
> Je sais que tu ne ship pas Baavira mais tant pis, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!  
> Je t'aime énormément ♥  
> xx Marie
> 
> +Petite anecdote... J'ai écris le dernier paragraphe pendant un devoir de français de 4h... Ah, l'inspiration, ça n'a pas de prix!


End file.
